


Groundhogs

by callmechristinae



Series: Livejournal Migration [12]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmechristinae/pseuds/callmechristinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger contemplates groundhogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhogs

“Dude, dude. Wait a minute.” Roger wavered on the couch, a paper cup dangling loosely from his fingers. He waved his free hand about for a few moments, trying to make eye contact with his roommate. He glanced confusedly at the now near empty bottle of Stoli on the coffee table for a moment before returning his attention to the filmmaker.  
  
“What?” Mark looked back amusedly, glad that he hadn’t had anything to drink. Is was often much more fun to watch his roommates when he was sober, especially Roger. His roommate often attempted to be philosophical, but rarely made much sense. He got surprisingly touchy as well, but now that they were together, that wasn’t much different than usual.  
  
“You know what…” Roger pointed emphatically at Mark, just staring at him for a moment.  
  
Mark sighed, leaning back in his chair. “What Roger?”  
  
“You know, the rat thing that is supposed see its shadow?”  
  
Mark chuckled, watching as Roger stood up and began to wobble about the loft. He tensed up whenever the songwriter got particularly close to something breakable, but luckily nothing was tipped over. “A groundhog?”  
  
“Yeah. So, there’s Putz-wannie Paul or whatever, right?” Roger began, coming over to where Mark was seated and balancing himself on the chair’s arm.  
  
“Punxsutawney Phil,” Mark corrected, laughing when Roger fell to the floor.  
  
“Yeah, whatever. But how does it know winter would be longer if it sees its shadow?” the songwriter questioned, looking up at his roommate from the floor. He crawled over, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his head on his knees.  
  
“I don’t know Roger.” Mark gently ran his fingers through Roger’s hair, resting his own head against the back of the chair.  
  
“I mean, what if there are clouds?”  
  
“It’s just a tradition Roger.’  
  
“Maybe they just have, like, a sixth sense or something.”  
  
Mark snorted, patting Roger on the head. “Maybe.”  
  
“Or, or, they’re just smarter.” The songwriter leapt to his feet, startling the filmmaker as he pulled him out of the chair.  
  
Mark’s hands fell to his hips as his roommate stole his spot in the chair, sighing at the wide grin on his face. “I highly doubt that.”  
  
“But, but, groundhogs are special, you see,” Roger explained, pulling Mark down to his lap. He wrapped his arms loosely around the filmmaker’s middle, resting his head on the nearest shoulder.  
  
“Sure.” Mark wasn’t really paying much attention to the conversation anymore, simply resting his head atop Roger’s with his eyes drifting closed.  
  
“Groundhogs are like scientists.” Roger paused. “They’re like Jesus.”  
  
Mark’s eyes popped open, his gaze falling onto the other bohemian. He took a few moments to register what had just been said, glancing over at the near empty bottle of alcohol. “Okay, no more Stoli for Roger.”  
  
“Ah, c’mon. Don’t be a party pooper Marky,” Roger whined, pulling the other man closer to him.  
  
Mark squirmed against him, pulling out of his grasp and getting to his feet. “You just compared a overweight rodent to Jesus.”  
  
“No I didn’t.”  
  
“Yes you did!”  
  
“No I didn’t.”  
  
“You just said it less than a minute ago!”  
  
“You’re lying.” Roger crossed his arms over his chest, his bottom lip sticking out in an over pronounced pout.  
  
“Whatever Roger.” Mark took the empty bottle of Stoli and tossed it into the garbage, the glass shattering inside the trash can.  
  
‘Now, c’mon. Give it back.” Roger whined, getting to his feet and making his way over to where the empty bottle had be thrown.  
  
“We’ve already gone through all of it,” Mark assured, pulling on the songwriter’s hand and pulling him across the loft.  
  
Roger planted his feet firmly, causing the filmmaker to jerk back. He looked around the room, his eyes wide as he searched for something. “Where’d Col go?”  
  
“He’s passed out in my room,” Mark sighed, tugging on the hand clasped in his.  
  
“Your room?”  
  
“Yeah, it was closer.”  
  
“Oh.” Roger paused, confusion evident on his face. “Where are you sleeping?”  
  
“Where do I usually sleep Roger?” Mark grinned, leaning in to wrap his arms around the slightly taller man.  
  
Roger grinned widely, returning the embrace. “Oh yeah.”  
  
“C’mon, let’s get you to bed Roger.” Mark pulled out of the hug, keeping his arm around the other man’s middle to keep him on his feet.  
  
“Only if you come with me.”  
  
“How else are you going to get there?” The two stumbled towards the rocker’s bedroom, stopping every so often so Roger could regain his balance.  
  
“Are you just trying to get me into bed so you can have your wicked way with me?”  
  
Mark snorted, releasing Roger and making his way into the bedroom. He didn’t even glance back, trusting that his roommate would follow. “Roger, when you’re drunk, it’s all I can do to keep you from having your ‘wicked way’ with me.”  
  
“But Markyyyyyyy…”  
  
“Just go to bed Roger and we can play tomorrow night, when you’re sober.” Mark collapsed onto the bed, wrapping the single blanket around his thin body before the songwriter could get a hold of it.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
The air rushed out of Mark’s lungs at Roger flopped onto the bed next to him, rocker’s arms immediately wrapping around him and holding him tight. “Good boy.”  
  
“Aren’t I always?” Roger asked with a grin, dropping soft kisses on the filmmaker’s neck.  
  
Mark sighed, his eyes drifting shut as he grabbed the hands resting on his middle. “Goodnight Roger.”  
  
“Goodnight Marky. Love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”


End file.
